1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electric appliance, and more particularly to an electric razor.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electric razor includes a motor, a switch, and a locking device (for example, Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2013-27502). The motor drives a head having a brade. Whenever the switch is pressed, the motor is switched between the driven state and the stopped state. The locking device switches the switch between an unlocked state of enabling the switch operation and a locked state of disabling the switch operation.